An adopted Fowl
by NotSGreatWriterWannaBe
Summary: Angeline Fowl had always wanted a daughter. What was she doing at the time of The Last Guardian? She was adopting a daughter. How will Artemis react to this latest addition to the family? There will be no inappropriate writing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don' Artemis Fowl

This is my firstfabric. I'm also trying to figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why isn't it such a goodidea?" Angeline Fowl asked her husband. "We can afford it by far and we'll be giving a poor girl a home. It also has the plus side of makeing Artemis more comfortable around normal girls and Beckett will always have someone to play with."

" It isn't a good idea because you could be putting our family into jeopardy, " Artemis Sr. replied, "besides, what's wrong with Juliet?"

"Juliet is a grown woman and an employee. Artemis can boss her around and she would be obligated to obey. This way I can have a little girl of my own, and she can be a companion to Beckett because I can tell he is already begininng to feel lonely because both of his brothers are genii " Angeline said as though she had been anticipating the question, "besides we do get a trial period. Six months to see if we want to keep her or not ."

Artemis the First sighed in defeat. "Alright," he gave in, " six months. If anything happens and someone is hurt, she goes back. Ok ?"

Angeline delight. "Thank you Timmy!"

"We leave tommorow for London."

The next day Artemis's last day before he was declared completely sane by Dr. Argon. Artemis Sr. Announced that he and Angeline would be leaving for London that day. Little did they know what was going to really happen.

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please review! Also , I forgot to put in spoilers for TLG.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to flymetothemoon77 . Thanks so much for your welcome! I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

Amy Pembrook stepped onto her RipStick and headed back to the orphanage. It had been a long day at school and she was ready for the long weekend. She was planning to visit the park and do a few tricks with the two-wheeled board when she saw her friend, Elizabeth.

"Hey Beth," Amy called out, "have fun at work!" She loved terrroizing her friend about working. It was only a matter of time though, before she could get her own job and then Beth would star giving the jibes back.

Amy was soooo ready for the weekend, she didn't watch where she was going and almost ran over two people coming out of a five-star hotel. They jumped back as Amy swerved to the side... right into a lightpole.

"Oof! Sorry sir, madem." She said with a nod before she picked up her RipStick and headed for the orphanage. Maybe she should not stop by the park and just go to bed until dinner. It wasn't until Amy turned the third corner, that she noticed the people she nearly ran over were following her. She turned the last corner and waited. Sure enough they turned the same corner.

"Pardon me if I sound rude," Amy said to the couple,"were you following me?"

The couple looked startled , as if they didn't know that they were following her. The lady replied,"I am sorry if it seemed as though we were following you. We were going to the orphanage just around this next corner."

It was Amy's turn to be startled. The "orphanage just around the corner" was the orphanage she was from. If they were going there, that must mean they were going to adopt! The couple was staying in a five star hotel and the way they were dressed told her they were high class. This might be the perfect time to put her own plan into action.

The couple were staring at her asAmy's mind processed these thoughts. Amy nodded slowly. She said,"I'm sorry to have stopped you. I was going there as well. Seeing as how I live there. You just be following me and I wanted to be sure "

"Don't worry about it," the man replied," I would have been more worried if you didn't notice"

Amy walked with them the rest of the wayasking questions and telling them a little about herself. "I don't have any siblings" she had told them. Now , this was not true but she knew that people were more likely to adopt someone who had no siblings for they would not want to separate a family. Thus, this gave her a higher chance of being selected.

"The administrator usually will want to make you feel guiltyfor taking an orphan away. Maybe it's because that means the adopter will treat them better than they otherwise would have or maybe he just wants to keep us here." Amy told the couple.

"Idon't know why someone would want to keep orphans from getting a home," the man said as they walked up the steps.

"I think I would like to talk to him about you..." the woman trailed off. They hadn't exchanged names yet.

"Amy. And you are?" Amy asked.

"Artemis and Angeline Fowl."

They separated at the door, the Fowls went to the administrators office, while Amy went upstairs to wait to be called. In the meantime she filled her little sister in on her plan.

There was a knock on the door as Amy finished the details of her plan. She went downstairs to the office and .


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I just need to figure how this works and this would be my tenth tim writing this out so I am jjust going to summarize.**

Amy and the Fowls sign the papers. The explosipns happen the Foqls are dumbfounded. aAmy drags them downstairs and runs to find her sister. She does findnher in her closet. They run for the stairs but thisgiant explosion throws them the air Amy saves Nina from bbeingtoo injured but she has broken her aankle. Amy and Nina both make it to the basment.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if anything about the location of London is correct, but it will fit the story the way that I am telling it.**

**All Credit to Eoin Colfer.**

"Why did you do that?" Angeline asked for the millionth time. She had been fearing the worst until Amy had come downstairs.

"I feel that every life is precious," Amy responded, "that, and she is just like a sister to me. Nina and I went through basicaly the same treatment and ever since I met her she has been like a younger sister to me."

It was only then that they realized the explosions stopped. Artemis Sr. went to the top of the stairs and slowly opened the door. Outside was utter chaos. People were in the streets screaming and mourning. It was obvious many people had died.

"We need to get back to Ireland," Artemis said as soon as he found his voice," but the question is how? How are we going to get back to Ireland with the transportation down."

Amy spoke up after a minute of contemplation. "A sailboat," she said, " everything that depends on oil has been blown up."

The Fowls looked at her in astonishment as she pulled herself to her feet, after bandaging her ankle, and began to walk towards the stairs.

"It's only five miles to the dock," Amy said as she made her way up the stairs, "we can be there in about two hours if we walk. But if someone runs they can be there in at least fifty minutes. I suggest that someone runs, because people will be trying to get away from this mess as soon as possible."

"Where do you think you're going," Angeline asked, "You will only damage yourself more if you walk on that ankle. Besides.."

Angeline stopped because Artemis Sr. had placed a hand of her shoulder.

"Amy is right," Artemis told her, "we need to get out of here if we want a boat. It is our only chance of getting home soon."

They followed Amy up the stairs and out what used to be the door.

Amy turned to them and said "wait here" and then left. She came back five minutes later with a bag. Angeline was curious and opened her mouth to ask what was in the bag when Artemis Sr. sushed her. The then began walking at a brisk pace through the city. It wasn't till they were well of their way till Amy started to jog.

"We need to get a boat before it occurs to everyone else that there are boats," she called over her shoulder. Soon they were all jogging for the dock an hour or so later they all made it some gasping for breath more than others *cough* Fowls *cough* and ran up to fishermen.

"We need a boat," Amy told them, "We need to go home."

"Isn't that nice," one said nastily, "and how are you going to pay for it?"

Artemis Sr. had gained his breath back and told them how much he was willing to pay. They exchanged the cash shook hands and the fisherman left. they climbed into a rickedy old boat, that smelled horrible, but was otherwise fine. They shoved off and quickly raised the sail. Amy opened her sack and took out a roll of bandages and began wrapping her throbbing ankle. Angeline could see Amy was in pain and helped her wrap the ankle as Artemis Sr. steered.

"How do we know which way to go?" Angeline asked. Amy took out a compass and gave it to Artemis.

As the day wore on Amy took out bottles of water.

"Where did you get these?" Angeline asked suspiciosly, "You certainly came prepared."

"I traded some of my handiwork for them," Amy responded, "I like wood working and crocheting and doing that sort of thing. So I took some premade things and drooped them by the ruined store when I took these."

Angeline was impressed. Anyone else would have stolen out right, but not Amy. She was sure she had made the right choice, adopting her.

"It's going to be a long night, so I suggest using these," Amy said pulling out blankets, "I can take over steering if you want."

Artemis Sr. took a blanket and sat down by Angeline. They would soon be home.


	6. Chapter 6

**I need to know what you guys want. Longer chapters with far spaces of time in between each one or shorter more frequent chapters. Please let me know!**

**I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

It was late in the afternoon when they pulled into port. Artemis Sr. had arranged for Juliet to meet them with his still working phone. As it was there was no car, instead there were three horses. Amy supposed that the entire continent had shut down. She was too tired to notice the dark circle under Juliet's red rimmed eyes that gave away too easily that she had been crying. Without much conversation the Fowls climbed up onto the horses, Amy sitting on the back of Mrs. Fowl's horse. The journey to the manor took two hours, and a lot of Amy's energy. She wasn't used to riding horses for that long, or actually, at all. As soon as they got to the manor, everyone was in a melancholy mood. Juliet took care of the horses and then showed Amy to her room where Amy collapsed gratefully onto the bed and was almost immediately asleep.

The next morning, Amy tried to find her way downstairs, but got hopelessly lost. She was stiff and sore all over. She thought she heard a giggle or two, but passed it off as exhaustion. The third time Amy followed the sound to a table. She bent down and looked under it. A blur of blonde hair and a big shirt whizzed out from under and tackled her. Beckett Fowl sat on top of her, and said, "I got you simpletoon. You don't think that..." He trailed off because the girl he had tackled was not Juliet. She was shorter and had bigger ears and looked like she was half asleep. He quickly got off and started running down the corridor. "Wait," Amy called after him, "where's the kitchen?" Beckett stopped and turned around. "Two lefts and a right simpletoon," he called. Amy took his instructions and sure enough she could smell a delicious odor wafting from the door. Amy went in and Juliet was making coffee, but nothing else. Artemis Sr. sat at the table looking downcast and downright depressed. Amy felt like she had just walked in on a funeral, wearing a clown's outfit and cracking jokes. She went and sat across from Mr. Fowl and poured herself some juice. The room was silent, and Amy couldn't understand why. Finally she asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

It seemed to take a lot of effort for Mr. Fowl to respond. "It's that my eldest son, Artemis, has..." he took a few calming breaths. "He has gone away for awhile, and we don't know when or if he'll be back" Juliet finished, giving Artemis Sr. a stern look. Amy felt that there was more to it than that but decided not to push the issue. She finished her juice and asked another question, "Where's Mrs. Fowl?" Juliet motioned to her to follow outside when Artemis Sr. didn't respond. "She is depressed by the probable loss of her son." Juliet told her as they walked the grounds, "Now I think that's two questions from you and now it's my turn to ask two." Amy felt like this was to be the beginning of a very long talk if Juliet didn't know who she was. Amy was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the wait, school is a drag. Anyway here is the next chapter.R&R

By the time their talk ended, it seemed to Juliet this newcomer could be trusted. She had gotten the girl's whole life story, without any apparent flaw in her story. That meant she was either as smart as Artemis or she was telling the truth. At first Juliet had been suspicious of her because she was obviously not Irish or English. After many questions, Juliet had found out she was an American, brought to England to live with her aunt who had cancer, when the aunt had died she had gone to the orphanage. Juliet had not pushed the topic of Amy's parents, seeing she didn't like to think about them. From what Amy had told Juliet, Juliet hadn't been able to get that much information from her, yet it seemed like she had known the girl for a while. Juliet shrugged. Amy didn't seem like a threat to her, and Butler was not there so the decision was left to her what to do about Amy. Eventually, Juliet decided she would keep an eye on Amy, and if there was any suspicious behavior, she would tell the Fowls this was a bad idea. Juliet went to the dojo to find her brother and tell him about Amy.

Outside the dojo, Juliet prepared herself to knock. She hadn't seen Butler since Artemis died. Not that she had given up on him. Foaly had called before the Fowls had gotten back home, telling them about Artemis's plan to clone himself. It had just seemed a little too far fetched for Juliet. Her brother, on the other hand had held onto Foaly's every word, as if the plan might actually work. Juliet knew to expect Artemis not coming back, but she still told Amy he might come back, because it would be extremely awkward if Artemis came back and Amy thought he was dead. Finally Juliet knocked."Dom," she called, "can I come in? I need to tell you something." "I can hear you fine from in hear," came the gruff reply. Juliet was shocked. Her own brother who was supposed to be protecting the Fowl family and her was shutting out the outside world. She had heard of him doing the same thing when Artemis was in Limbo, but this was... Juliet couldn't find the right word. She left the dojo knowing that even if she told Butler, he wouldn't care one bit. He would be too immersed in his thinking to actually listen to her. Juliet turned and headed back up to the manor, muttering a never mind as she left. If you looked very closely, you would be able to see the formation of tears around her eyes that were never let loose.

Amy wandered around for a while thinking about what she had told Juliet. She was pretty sure she wasn't suspected of anything yet. Soon her wanderings led her to the library. She entered and nearly forgot all of her troubles. The library was enormous, well big for a house library. She was reminded of the library in Beauty and the Beast, except this library was divided into two "floors". As she wandered around, Amy began to wonder where Mrs. Fowl was. She hadn't been seen all day which, she supposed, was understandable, her son could have dies and she wouldn't have known it. Amy's thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. " Who are you," he asked, "and what are you doing here?" Amy turned to find the voice to belong to a child who looked no more than five. He had dark, perfectly combed hair and icy blue eyes that chilled Amy to look at them. "I am Amy Pembrook," she told him, "and I now live here." This statment seemed to shake the kid up. "You dont live here," he told her coldly,"This is my home, and I will not be removed from it or be pestered by your juvenile mind games." Amy was now convinced that this was Myles Fowl from what she was told about him from Angeline, before they had come back to the manor. "It is very nice to meet you too...Myles" Amy said, adding his name just to see his reaction. This made him seem more shaken. "Imposter," he said, breathing increasing, "you have come to take care of the rest of us have you?" Amy had no idea what he was talking about and was about to tell Myles so when the blonde ball of fun pounced. She allowed herself to be taken down, knowing this was Beckket, more fun loving than his serious brothers. He sat on her and looked at Myles. "I told you I could take her down," he said proudly. "Simpleton," Myles said in reply,"she let you. It was obvious by the way she fell, and the fact that she could very well knock you off of her at this very moment." As he said all this Myles got up and left the room, taking the giant novel he was reading with him, staggering under its weight. Beckkett looked crestfallen as he got off of Amy. "Hey," Amy told him," don't listen to him. He's just mad because you got to me first and he doesn't know anything about tackling." Beckett looked a little bit mor cheerful after that and so Amy decided to try to make him laugh. "Do you want to know how I know he doesn't know anything about tackling?" Beckett nodded. "Did you see how he was staggering under that book? It takes muscle to tackle, and we just saw right there that he doesn't have any muscle." Beckett started giggling, Amy joined in and soon they were both rolling on the floor with laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

I am sooooo sort it has taken me soooo long to update. School has been a pain. Happy Thanksgiving!

Over the next few weeks Amy and Beckett grew to be fast friends. Juliet worked on getting Amy to tell her everything she could about herself. So far all she had gotten was that Amy was an only child, her parents were Jacob and Emily Pembrooke, and her hobbies were woodworking, crochet, and running. Juliet thought it was strange for a teenage girl to run, yet the explation Amy gave was enough. Amy had told Juliet that the running helped her when her parents died. It took her mind off things and more on the pain she was feeling than on what had happened. Eventually she went out for cross country and running had seemed to be natural for her. It was unusual, yes, for someone who was that short, yet still be able to run two and a half miles in fifteen minutes and thirty seconds. Juliet had first found all this out after a few weeks when Amy's ankle had healed.

She had been woken from her sleep by light footsteps outside her door, but by the time she got out of bed to check it out, no one was there. She looked at her clock. It was five thirty in the morning. This made Juliet worry. No one she knew would be up this early. When Juliet checked the monitors a few minutes later, she saw Amy running for the treeline. It wasn't an all out sprint, that much was clear. Juliet made a mental note to ask about it later, but she didnt ask. It happened again and again the following days. Finally she remebered to ask, and when she did the story came out.

A few nights later, Amy was in her room and there was a knock on the door. She immediately knew it wouldnt be Angeline because she hadn't left her room since they had come back. Amy had heard rumors of Angeline going insane. Anyway, the knock on the door was from Miles and Beckett. Beckett she had somewhat expected, since it was night and thundering rain pounded the glass. Miles, on the other hand was a surprise.

"We are worried about Mother," Miles told Amy, "I believe she may be going insane, but Beckett believes she has been cursed by a wizard and belives you can help with that. " Amy replied, "I dont know that much about curses, but I think I can help with insanity." Miles was skeptical, if he didn't think he could help his mother's condition. How could a simple-minded teenager could help? But he was willing to try anything to get his mother back. Amy told them she would need a diversion for an hour and then they would see if it helped.

The next day, Amy snuck up into Angelines room. Artemis Sr. and Juliet were in the park with the twins and Amy was alone, with of course, Mrs. Fowl. She went into the room and waited a moment, taking in the layout of the room. Angeline lay in bed pale and thin. She seemed to be suffering from depression, but she could not be sure. Then she spoke, "Mrs. Fowl," she whispered. Angeline shot straight up and looked about. "Arty!" She shieked. Amy winced. Angeline couldn't even recognize a girl's voice. There was to be only one way that might work.

"Mrs. Fowl," Amy saidin a strict voice, "do you know anything about your life?" Angeline replied with a sudden lightening of eyes "Arty, Timmy, Beckett, Miles, Juliet." Then her eyes darkened, " Teacher" she said. Amy sighed. At least she was at least somewhat sane. "No Mrs. Angeline Fowl, I am the voice of your conscience. You have forgotton me, your husband, and your sons." "Arty" Angeline said. "No," Amy told her, "Miles and Beckett. You have forgotton them in the light of your other son's dissappearance. Does this mean you love Arty more than all three of the put together?" "No," Angeline said quietly. "Do you realized your boys will be growing up without a mother? Do you realize you will be nothing but a burden to your husband? Do you realize your hasband will be living alone for the rest if his life?" Amy accused, her voice rising with each accusation. Angeline was crying by the time Amy had finished. "How," she asked, "how can I stop this?" Amyr replied, "Get off of this bed and make yourself presentable. March down those stairs and tell your husband and children how much you love them. I will help you." Angeline shakily got out of bed and started for her dressing table. An hour later, Amy had helped Angeline become more like her beautiful self. Angeline gracefully strode down the stairs just as Artemis Sr. and Juliet came back with the twins from the park. They were astonished, but Beckett smiled secretivly as Amy crept back into her room as if she had always been there.


End file.
